otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Mechanics
Battles reward the player with EXP and soulstones. These are cleared as a compulsory part of the storyline, as well as through events. Team Setup & Selection Players undertake battles by pitting a team of daemons against waves of enemies. Teams consist of a main team and a reserve team. The main team consists of four daemons that go into battle, while the reserve team consists of two daemons who provide support to the main team with their passive abilities (see Skills and Abilities for more info on abilities). These daemons do not go into battle at any given time. Players may have 5 teams of daemons at any given time. The same daemon may be part of more than one team, but only one copy of a certain daemon may be present in each team. During conquest events, the player has the option to form Event teams, which function in the same way as normal teams do. Type Advantage and Disadvantage Daemons come in three different types: Phantasma, Divina, and Anima. The three types follow a weapons triangle, being: *Anima has advantage over Divina *Divina has advantage over Phantasma *Phantasma has advantage over Anima If the first daemon in your team (ie. the Leader) has an advantage over an enemy's Leader, your whole team will start off with a 10% damage bonus to the base value. Moreover, for each team member that shares the same type as the Leader, the team will get an additional 5% bonus (main team) or 5% bonus (reserve team) added to the base value. Therefore, the total potential bonus is 45% for a full team of the same type advantage over the enemy's Leader. If your Leader has a type disadvantage, your whole team will start off with a 10% reduction in the damage you deal, with an additional 5% reduction (main team) or 5% reduction (reserve team) for each member with the same type as the Leader. Random Bonuses If your entire team, including your helper, is of the same type AND has a type advantage, one random bonus will be bestowed for that battle. Random bonuses include the following: *DMG +5% *DMG +10% *DMG +100% *Crit Rate +5% *Crit Rate +10% *Crit Rate +100% *ATK SPD +5% *ATK SPD +10% *ATK SPD +100% *DEF +5% *DEF +10% *DEF +50% *Daemon Level +1 *Daemon Level +5 *Daemon Level +10 *+1 Shard every wave *+2 Shards every wave *+3 Shards every wave *Drop Rate +5% *Drop Rate +10% *Drop Rate +100% *Soulstones +5% *Soulstones +10% *Soulstones +100% *EXP +5% *EXP +10% *EXP +100% Classes There are also three classes of Daemons: Melee, Ranged, Healer and Assist: *Melee Daemons are close-range fighters. They have a low crit rate, and high defence. They also tend to have more HP than Attack. *Ranged Daemons attack from a distance with projectiles. They have high crit rate. They also tend to have more Attack than HP. *Healer Daemons will heal the team. If your team is at full HP, they will attack the enemies instead. They tend to have even Attack and HP. *Assist Daemons can only be used as bonds and in guild conquest. They cannot be put on teams or reserves. When an assist class daemon is being used as a bond, the ability of that assist class daemon will be transferred to the main daemon. The abilities will take effect, but numerical values will not be taken into account when calculating stats shown when viewing the daemon outside of battle. Each main daemon can only bond with one assist class daemon. Battle Gameplay Battles are mostly automatic, with the primary objective being to defeat several waves of monsters to clear the stage. At the start of each wave, each team member's HP is healed by 15% of their max HP. Shards, which can be used to activate skills, are also obtained. The team must defeat all enemies in each wave before moving onto the next. If a Daemon's HP falls to zero, they will die and not be usable for the remainder of the battle. If all team members die, you will fail the stage. You will also fail the stage if it is not cleared within the time limit. Clearing Battles You will receive up to three stars at the end of the battle depending on how the team performed. A star is obtained if one of the following is met: *Clearing the stage within 1/3 of the time limit *Clearing the stage without any Daemons dying *Defeating the last enemy with a skill *Clearing the stage with a combined team HP > 70% For each star obtained, you will receive 33% more soulstones at the end of the battle. There are also numerous rewards and achievements for obtaining stars at the end of the battle. Skills & Abilities During a battle, daemons may activate skills to help clear the battle more easily. These skills range from dealing more damage to buffs/debuffs and heals. Enemies may also use skills in battle. Skills consume Spirit Essence Shards when they are used, and may be activated by tapping the respective daemon's icon at the bottom of the screen. *1-3 shards are randomly obtained at the start of each wave. *Skills go up by 1 in cost every time they are used. *If a skill is not used for 20 seconds, the skill cost reduces by 1. **The cooldown on skill cost can be viewed along with skill info by hovering over a daemon's icon. *A Stranger helper's skills always cost 3 shards. *If a Revival Talisman is used, 2 extra shards are granted. *Finishing an enemy off with skill doubles chance of recovering 1 shard and doubles the chance of drops. Daemons may also possess passive abilities, which are unlocked upon reaching a certain level. These are passive, and remain in effect as long as the daemon is alive. Abilities can range from passive buffs/debuffs to the addition of status conditions. Some daemons may have abilities that are only active in the presence of other daemons. Status Conditions & Skill Effects Status Conditions *Stun: The target is unable to act for 5 seconds. *Sleep: The target is unable to act until they have taken damage. *Silence: The target is unable to use skills for 5 seconds. *Poison: The target loses 3% (weak), 6% (normal) or 9% (virulent) of its HP every 2 seconds for 10 seconds (total damage = 15/30/45% HP). ** Poison damage is capped at 999 damage during conquest events. *Burn: The target loses 3% of its HP every 2 seconds for 10 seconds (total damage = 15% HP). ** Burn damage is capped at 999 damage during conquest events. *Freeze: The target is unable to act for 5 seconds and takes more damage. *Paralysis: The target becomes paralysed every 2 seconds. If this occurs while they are in the middle of an attack animation, it will interrupt their attack. *Petrifaction: The target is unable to act for 5 seconds. The target is also more susceptible to crits. Buffs & Debuffs Buffs bestow a positive effect to one or more allies and last for 10 seconds, while debuffs do the opposite. *Attack: Increases/decreases ATK by a certain percentage. *Defense: Increases/decreases defense by a fixed amount, which decreases/increases damage taken by that exact value (minimum damage taken is 1). *Damage taken: Decreases/increases damage taken by a certain percentage. *Speed: Increases/decreases attack speed by a certain percentage. *Critical Rate: Increases/decreases critical hit rate by a certain percentage. *Critical Damage: Increases/decreases critical hit damage by a certain percentage. *Level: Increases/decreases level by a certain amount. Bonds Once a daemon reaches Level 70, they are capable of forming bonds with other daemons. These bonds confer various battle bonuses, allow the daemon to become more powerful. *Daemons are able to form 1 bond at Lv. 70, and can form a new bond every 10 levels for a maximum of 3 bonds at Lv. 90. *Daemons must be at Level 50 or higher to become bonding material. *The bonding material cannot be part of a team. **The bonding material also cannot be bonded to other daemons at the same time. *Daemons cannot be bonded to the same daemon more than once. *The bonding material's abilities will not activate during battles. *Bonds are not permanent, and may be reset at any time. Bonding bonuses The type of bond bonus is determined by the class of the bonding material: Melee: +Normal DMG% Ranged: +Skill DMG% Healer: +HP% Assist: Abilities and one of the above three. *The size of the bond bonus is the same as the daemon's rarity. *If the bonding material of the same type AND class as the main daemon, the bond bonus is multiplied by 1.5x. *Limit breaks have no effect on the size of the bonus. Special Bonds Some daemons have special bonds with others, which grant additional bonding bonuses. A list of daemons with special bonds can be found here. Advanced Battle Mechanics For more advanced battle mechanics, click here. Category:Game Mechanics